Sketsa Gugus Bintang
by Hayate-kun Fuziwara
Summary: Berada di surga berarti kita merasa bahagia.  Dan selalu ada di sampingmu lah yang Membuatku bahagia.  Perasaan cinta ini adalah surga...


Di Huhui jumpa lagi dengan saya Author amatiran yang nekat bikin fict baru padahal masih ada yang belum selesai. -.-

Ok daripada banyak bacot mending kita mulai saja...

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Title; Sketsa Gugus Bintang

Gendre; Romance

Rated; T

Pair; The Most beautifull pair. Naruto. U X Hinata. H

WARNING; OOC, AU, Gajeness, typoss, Descriftion ancur leburness dan Warning-warning lainnya

* * *

**_Berada di surga berarti kita merasa bahagia._**

**_Dan selalu ada di sampingmu lah yang Membuatku bahagia._**

**_Perasaan cinta ini adalah surga..._**

* * *

Di hari yang cerah ini, eh Ralat tadinya mendung tapi karna hujannya sudah berenta jadi cerah lagi deh #plakk. Disebuah ruangan kelas di SMA 10 Konoha, terlihat 3 Orang Siswi tengah membicarakan masalah Hadiah Valentine yang sudah tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Apa bikin Coklat sendiri aja ya?" Celoteh seorang gadis berkuncir empat kita sebut saja Temari

"Aku sih mau ngerajut Syal" Kini giliran gadis Bercepol dua kita panggil saja Tenten, yang ikut berargumen.

"Ah... Cuacanya jadi cerah... Untung Hujannya berhenti, mungkin nanti malam Bintangnya indah" Ujar Gadis satunya lagi sambil melihat keluar jendela. Sementara Temari dan Tenten hanya Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hina-chan kita sedang ngomongin Valentine, bukan cuaca" Seru Temari sambil memperlihatkan Buku Resep dalam membuat coklat.

"Hina-chan gak peduli ya, enggak bisa ngobrol sama cowok dan gak ada yang disukai sih" Tenten pun ikutan memberikan ceramah pada Hinata.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya.

'Sudah kelas Dua SMA, tapi masih seperti anak-anak' Batin kedkedkeduanya Sweatdrop

"Eh sebelum Senior lulus, Aku mau bilang suka" Seru Temari bersemangat, bukan rahasia lagi kalo Dia suka sama Shikamaru. Seniornya Sekaligus Menjabat sebagai ketua Klub Basket di Konoha 10.

"Valentine kesempatan sih" Tenten Menambahkan, kalau gadis bercepol Dua ini menyukai Hyuuga Neji Seniornya yang juga upu jauh dari Hinata.

"Hina-chan gak sibuk kan? Gantiim kami piket ya, kami harus mempersiapkan Hadiah Valentine yang sudah tinggal sebentar lagi" Pinta Tenten dan Temari sambil menyerahkan sapu ke Hinata dengan muka yang memelas.

Dan tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Hinata, mereka langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan berlari kecil. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu 'Dasar' batin Hinata sambil cekikikan geli.

'Sebenarnya ada orang yang kusuka kok' Batinnya sambil melihat sekumpulan orang di Lapangan sekolah lewat jendela.

"Sip... Cuacanya cerah! Klub sepak bola bisa pakai lapangan" Teriak salah seorang dari mereka dengan semangat

"Akan kutunjukan permainan jenius Naruto Harapan Masa Depan Konoha League" Tambahnya lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya yang sedang memamerkan cengiran Khasnya.

Uzumaki Naruto, Siswa yang cukup Populer dikalangan Siswi-siswi Konoha 10, Bukan hanya karna dia Kapten Klub bola, tetapi juga karna wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan.

Bletakk

"Naruto bodoh, lapangannya masmasih becek, bisa kotor kena lumpur lho!" Bentak seorang gadis Pink sambil memukul kepala Naruto.

Haruno Sakura, teman dekat Naruto yang cukup Populer dikalangan Siswa-siswa karna parasnya yang cantik, Ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua klub drama di Konoha 10

"Aduh sakit... Kenapa kau memukulku Sakura?" Ringis Naruto sambil mengelus Kepalanya yang sakit, sementara Sakura Hanya tersenyum menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, dan tangan kanannya membentuk hurur V

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua orang tersebut 'Syukurlah cuaca cerah ya, Naruto-kun kau bisa main bola sepuasnya' Serunya dalam Hati.

* * *

Malam ini nampak begitu indah dimana Bintang-Bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam.

Terlihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan disebuah Taman yang sepi itu dengan seekor anjing putih peliharaannya.

"Uwa Bintangnya indah ya Chibi" Seru Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil melihat Bintang yang bagaikan lautan dimalam itu.

Guk Guk... Seolah mengerti anjingnya pun menjawab.

"Nah sudah sampai, jangan jauh-jauh ya Chibi!"

Kini Hinata Tengah duduk di sebuah bangku ditaman itu sambil memegang buku yang berukuran lumayan Besar, di sampul depan buku itu tertuliskan 'SKETCH BOOK' Yang menandakan bahwa buku itu adalah buku gambar.  
Hinata mulai memainkan pensil pada lembaran buku itu, sedikit demi sedikit hingga terlihatlah sebuah Sketsa gambar yang indah.

Hinata memang suka sekali menggambar tapi Ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukan Hasil gambarnya itu kepada orang lain, Oleh karna itu, teman-teman Hinata tidak ada yang tau bakat yang dimiliki gadis itu, termasuk juga keluarganya.

Hinata terus memainkan pensilnya sampai Ia mendengar suara anjingnya yang seolah ingin memberitahu sesuatu

"Ada apa Chibi? Ah dia datang, dia datang ayo kita sembunyi"

Sekarang Hinata yang panik setelah melihat sosok yang mendekat kearahnya. Segeralah Ia ba bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari bangku tempanya duduk tadi setelah merapikan semua alat gambarnya.

Dan benar saja, tak lama setelah itu seorang pemuda kuning datang sambil men-Drebble bola dan pemuda itu berhenti tepat dibangku tempat Hinata duduk tadi.

'Naruto... Apa hari ini ku sapa dia? Tapi takut ganggu, apalagi suka gugup bila didepan cowok. Bisa dianggap gak asik nanti, ah aku gak berani' batin Hinata berkecambuk, bimbang harus berbuat apa.

Memang Hinata sudah tau bahwa Naruto sering latihan malam-malam di taman ini, tetapi Hinata gak pernah berani untuk menyapanya dan memilih untuk bersembunyi bila Naruto datang.

Naruto memilih mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk di bangku itu, dikeluarkannya sebungkus Roti dari balik saku switernya, tiba-tiba Seekor anjing datang dan menyerang, berusaha Merebut Roti itu dari tangan Naruto.

UWAAAAA

Naruto yang kaget Refleks berteriak sambil mencoba menghindar dari anjing itu.

"CHIBI! Jangan, lepaskan" teriak Hinata panik begitu mengetahui Anjingnya melompat dan menyerang Naruto, segera Hinata jauhkan anjingnya dari Naruto yang masih kaget.

"Lho? Hinata?" Seru Naruto Heran begitu melihat Hinata.

"Ini anjingmu Hinata?"

"Ma-Maaf ya, dia suka yang manis-manis sih" jawab Hinata merasa malu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu kubagi setengah-setengah" Seru Naruto memamerkan cengirannya sembari memberi sepotong rotinya untuk Anjingnya Hinata

"Ah, Chibi malu maluin"

"Hehehe, eh?" cengiran Naruto terhenti begitu Melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak disamping Hinata, segera Naruto mengambil buku itu dan membukanya

"Apa ini?"

"Ah, jangan dilihat" cegah Hinata samsambil mencoba merebut Buku itu dari tangan Naruto, namun sudah lebih cepat Naruto hingga Hinata hanya pasrah saja.

"Wow! Keren" Seru Naruto kagum begitu melihat gambaran yang ada dibuku itu

"Hebat sekali kau Hinata bisa Menggambar seindah ini, ini gambar mu kan Hinata?"

"I-Iya" jawab Hinata malu-malu

"Aku gak tau Hinata bisa menggambar sebagus ini, kau gambar pake apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Anu... Pakai pensil warna"

'Ini seperti Mimpi, Naruto memuji Gambarku' batin Hinata yang tersipu oleh pujian Naruto.

"Banyak gambar Bintangnya, Kau suka Bintang ya?" Tanya Naruto, lagi dan masih melihat buku itu.

"Ya, Aku suka melihat Bintang, Taman ini berada diketinggian sih, jadinya Strategis" jawab Hinata bersemangat.

Kini pandangan Naruto beralih ke atas, menatap langit untuk membuktikan pernyataan Hinata

"Uwa benar, baru kusadari sekarang, payah sekali sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadarinya, padahal Aku kesini setiap hari" Ujar Naruto yang menatap kagum akan keindahan lanlangit malam itu yang ditaburi banyak bintang.

Hinata yang menatap Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit merona karna bisa menatap Naruto dari dekat.

"Hm Hinata tahu aku sering latihan disini ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan tampang yang bisa diartikan bahwa dia sedang cemas.

"I-iya sudah sejak dulu aku tahu Naruto sering latihan disini, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan pipi merona.

"Tolong dirahasiakan ya. Sebagai Kapten klub Sepak Bola, aku bisa malu kalau ketahuan latihan malam diam-diam" Kata Naruto sedikit berbisik, pandangannya Menatap lurus Hinata dan tangannya memegang bahu Hinata

"I-iya aku akan merahasiakannya Naruto" pipi Hinata tambah merah dibuatnya, karna belum pernah Ia sedekat ini dengan Naruto.

"Janji lho!"

"Iya aku janji" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Nah sekarang aku pulang dulu ya Hinata!, kau juga pulang sudah malam nih" ujar Naruto sambil melihat arloji yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jaa Hinata, sampai jumpa besok disekolah" Pamit Naruto sambil mendrebble bolanya, sesekali Ia berbalik melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata.

"Iya, jaa nee Naruto, sampai jumpa besok" Balas Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya

'Sekarang kami punya Rahasia yang hanya kami yang tahu, rasanya asik ini semua berkat Chibi' batin Hinata sambil Memeluk Chibi dengan wajah yang senang, dan Ia berjalan pulang sambil bersenandung, sesekali Ia bermain Chibi yang membuat Harinya berbeda. .

* * *

.

.

.

.

Waaaaa apa2an ini?

Gaje banget..

Huhuhu aku memang gak bisa membuat sesuatu yang bermutu. T.T

Oke, Ripiu sangat dibutuhkan disini. Flame? Itu teserah anda ^^

.

Hayate's Out

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
